staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Listopada 2009
06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole odc. 59; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Koszmarny Karolek - Gdzie jest Fafel?, odc. 48 (Where’s Fluffy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Tupi i Binu - Skarpetkowe safari, odc. 1 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Bunio i Kimba - Sześć zielonych żab, odc. 21 (Six green frogs); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Powrót do przyszłości, seria II - Jak Verne wysiedział jajko, odc. 1 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Wielkopolskie gotowanie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Podróżnik - Marrakesz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 ZUS dla ciebie ; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Tak jak w Unii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1386; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1774 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1907; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Dookoła świata z Tippi - odc. 4/6 Tippi i rekiny wielorybie (Tippi and the Whale Sharks); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Errata do biografii - Tomasz Strzyżewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO 15:10 Ranczo - odc. 50 - Kontratak - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4582 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4797); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4583 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4798); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1775 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1387; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1908; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Gotowi na ślub - kulisy - /26/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kacper - Magiczne sztuki, odc. 13 (The Magic Act); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:25 Wyspa Harpera - odc. 12 (Harper's Island, ep. 12) - txt str.777; thriller kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:15 Wysokie napięcie - Zakładniczka miłości (Abducted: Fugitive for Love) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2007); reż.:Richard Roy; wyk.:Sarah Wynter, Andrew W. Walker, Eric Breker; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:55 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Kino nocnych marków - Gdyby jutra nie było, cz. 1 (Kal Ho Naa Ho) 90'; melodramat kraj prod.Indie (2003); reż.:Nikhil Advani; wyk.:Jaya Bhaduri, Shahrukh Khan, Saif Ali Khan, Preity Zinta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Kojak seria 3 - Przedwczesna śmierć (Kojak III, ep. 24, A Grave Too Soon); serial kraj prod.USA (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Notacje - Julia Hartwig. Lubelskie dzieciństwo; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Zakończenie dnia 06:20 TELEZAKUPY 06:50 Szukajcie, a znajdziecie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Ulica lemurów - Punkt wrzenia - odc. 11 (Boiling point - odc. 11); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 10/48 Zawsze niezadowolona (Santa Apprentice ep. Never Happy); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 165 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.45; Pogoda 9.12, 10.18; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Moja rodzinka - odc. 14/34 (My Family Season 2, Episode 6); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Cogito - Myśmy Rebelianci; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Cogito - Za granicą wieku - Jan Meysztowicz; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Cogito - Na tropie kopalni faraonów (Afganistan - The Lost Mines of The Pharaons) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (25); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Córki McLeoda - odc. 149 Chwycić byka za rogi (McLeod's Daughters, s. 6 ep. (Biting the bullet)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 MASH - odc. 36/147 (MASH (K 412)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Fort Boyard ; reality show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 699; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (25); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 5/LXI - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1081 Maturalny przesąd; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Gilotyna - odc. 16 - (również w TVP HD); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 343 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 700; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 455; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Szósty maja (06/05) (The Sixth of May - Theo van Gogh's Final Masterpiece: 06/05) 116'; film fabularny kraj prod.Holandia (2004); reż.:Theo Van Gogh; wyk.:Thijs Romer, Tara Elders, Marcel Hensema, Jack Wouterse; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Kocham kino na bis - Annie Hall (Annie Hall) 89'; komediodramat kraj prod.USA (1977); reż.:Woody Allen; wyk.:Woody Allen, Diane Keaton, Paul Simon, Tony Roberts, Christopher Walken; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:00 TV market 07:15 Wielka wygrana 08:00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (36) 09:00 Świat według Kiepskich (45 i 203) 10:00 Daleko od noszy (86 i 87) 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (134) 11:30 Samo życie (1359) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (259) 13:00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (37) - serial przygodowy 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (994) 14:45 Ostry dyżur (19) - serial obyczajowy 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (135) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich (47 i 49) - serial komediowy 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (995) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie (1360) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Rozrachunek - thriller, USA/Niemcy 2004 (135 min) 22:00 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 22:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (93 i 94) - serial sensacyjny 00:15 Szczęście na raty - komediodramat, Chiny 2000 (130 min) 02:25 Nagroda gwarantowana 03:35 Tajemnice losu - magazyn 05:15 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05:55 Mango Telezakupy 07:00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08:00 BrzydUla (214) - serial obyczajowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1190) 11:35 Salon gry - teleturniej 12:10 Mango Telezakupy 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:40 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:15 W-11 wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:55 Detektyw Monk (1) - serial kryminalny 15:55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:55 Brzydula (215) - serial obyczajowy 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1191) 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:30 39 i pół (38) - serial komediowy 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23:30 Californication (11 i 12) - serial komediowy 00:50 Superwizjer - magazyn 01:25 Uwaga! - magazyn 01:45 Nocne granie - teleturniej interaktywny 03:05 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 04:00 Nic straconego - powtórki left|thumb|79x79px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:08 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:25 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:38 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:51 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:06 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:38 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 Panorama 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:14 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Tede jo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:14 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Panorama - flesz 16:55 Konfesjonał 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Panorama, sport, pogoda 18:00 Komentarze dnia 18:15 Bez cięcia 18:40 Pomorska Kronika Biznesu 18:50 Tede jo 19:00 Gdański dywanik 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:51 Biznes; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Panorama, sport, pogoda 22:00 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:35 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 22:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:45 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:02 Gdzie praca, tam i ja (Quand le travail voyage. When Work Travels); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:45 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:04 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:37 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:47 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:10 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:21 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:34 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:57 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:07 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 04:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 04:51 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 U fryzjera; magazyn; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 4:55 VIP - program kulturalny 5:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 6:50 Zbuntowani - odc. 99-ost., Meksyk 2006 7:50 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 8:55 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 126, Meksyk 2008 9:55 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 60, Hiszpania 2003 11:35 mała Czarna - talk-show 12:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:45 VIP - program kulturalny 14:15 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:15 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 61, Hiszpania 2003 17:00 mała Czarna - odc. 204 18:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 1, Meksyk 2009 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 127, Meksyk 2008 20:00 Siostrzyczki - komediodramat, USA 2002 22:05 Gliniarze z Melbourne - odc. 13, Australia 2008 23:05 W matni - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999 1:10 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:10 Roger Hodgson: The Voice of Supertramp - koncert 3:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:10 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 4:35 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 05:25 Cena marzeń (69) 06:15 Na Wspólnej (521) 06:45 Kuba Wojewódzki 07:40 B jak brzydula (9 i 10) 08:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny (14) 09:45 J.A.G.-Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (19) 10:50 Telezakupy 12:30 Apetyt na kasę 13:25 Cena marzeń (70) 14:25 Kuba Wojewódzki 15:20 Dwóch i pół (17) 15:50 B jak brzydula (11 i 12) 16:55 JAG. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (20) 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny (15) 19:05 Przyjaciele (47) 19:35 Dwóch i pół (18) 20:05 Bohater i Strach - film sensacyjny, USA 1988 22:10 Kick bokser III - film sensacyjny, USA 1992 00:05 Dziewczyna do towarzystwa - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 01:55 Go! Laski - program rozrywkowy 04:25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 6:00 Stacja Porankowo 8:00 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 374 9:00 Telemarket 9:30 Zdrada i miłość Odcinek: 61 10:30 Twarz Analii Odcinek: 61 11:30 Miłosny nokaut Odcinek: 61 12:30 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 26 13:00 Telemarket 13:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 375 14:30 Zdrada i miłość Odcinek: 62 15:30 Twarz Analii Odcinek: 62 16:30 Miłosny nokaut Odcinek: 62 17:30 Ale numer! Odcinek: 12 18:00 W.I.T.C.H. - czarodziejki Odcinek: 36 18:30 Junior TV Odcinek: 13 19:00 Junior TV Odcinek: 117 19:30 Waśnie w świecie baśni Odcinek: 2 21:30 Ale numer! Odcinek: 13 22:00 Medium Odcinek: 12 23:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 12 23:30 Las Vegas Odcinek: 14 0:30 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 12 1:00 Nocne I-granie Odcinek: 89 4:00 Programy powtórkowe left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Domisie - Domisiowy zegar; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Moliki książkowe - Eldorado; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Magazyn Medyczny - Choroby nerek cz. 2; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Misja Gryf - Podziemny Szczecin /1/; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 3/4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1381; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1759; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Sybiracy; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 148; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Warto rozmawiać - Dlaczego nie można promować zbrodniarzy ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: GKS Tychy - Cracovia; STEREO 16:10 Opole 2009 na bis - kabareton ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (54) - Kava - a nie kawa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Domisiowy zegar; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Moliki książkowe - Eldorado; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Magazyn przechodnia - Sprawiedliwość; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:10 Misja Gryf - Podziemny Szczecin /1/; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:35 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Laboratorium policyjne ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:45 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl - 24.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1381; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami - odc. 5 - Wizyta u borsuka (Dobrodrustvi pod vrbami); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1759; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 149; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Meta; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza - Deszcz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Saga rodów - Ród Maklakiewiczów; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Magazyn przechodnia - Sprawiedliwość; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:10 Warto rozmawiać - Dlaczego nie można promować zbrodniarzy ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 9 Islandia "Rejkiavik" (38); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Magazyn Medyczny - Choroby nerek cz. 2; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1381; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami - odc. 5 - Wizyta u borsuka (Dobrodrustvi pod vrbami); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1759; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 149; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza - Deszcz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Meta; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Warto rozmawiać - Dlaczego nie można promować zbrodniarzy?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 07:20 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Intermezzo z opery "L'amico Fritz" - Pietro Mascagni (MASCAGNI - INTERMEZZO DAS: L'AMICO FURIH); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1978); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Nagle, zeszłego lata (Suddenly, Last Summer) 110'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1959); reż.:Joseph L. Mankiewicz; wyk.:Katharine Hepburn, Elizabeth Taylor, Montgomery Clift; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Kartoteka rozrzucona. Próby 75'; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Sinfonia Iuventus gra uwerturę do opery "Rusłan i Ludmiła" Michaiła Glinki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 12:45 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Vincent. Życie i śmierć Vincenta van Gogha (Vincent, the life and death of Vincent van Gogh) 95'; film animowany kraj prod.Australia (1987); reż.:Paul Cox; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Chłopcy z Placu Broni; teledysk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Koniec przemocy (End of violence) 116'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, USA (1997); reż.:Wim Wenders; wyk.:Gabriel Byrne, Andy MacDowell, Bill Pullman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 17:35 Rozalka Olaboga - Odc. 3 Klimek; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Rozalka Olaboga - Odc. 4 Sprawa Gula; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Czytelnia odc. 119; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Palety - Veronese - Obraz przed Trybunałem (Palettes/Veronnese); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1989); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Danton (Danton) 130'; dramat historyczny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1983); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Gerard Depardieu, Wojciech Pszoniak, Bogusław Linda, Anne Alvaro, Emmanuelle Debever, Krzysztof Globisz, Tadeusz Huk, Marian Kociniak, Marek Kondrat, Jerzy Trela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Studio R - Legenda leśnej sceny; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Projekt: Młoda Europa - odc. 17 - "Four for one"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Strefa - Poza Kontrolą - Antigama; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Strefa - Magazyn Komix - wyd. 43; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Strefa - Re - Wizje Sztuki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Kino nocne - Trzeba zabić tę miłość 92'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Andrzej Malec, Janusz Bylczyński, Alicja Jachiewicz, Jan Englert, Barbara Wrzesińska, Władysław Kowalski, Tomasz Lengren, Jan Himilsbach, Ewa Ziętek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 03:10 Studio R - Legenda leśnej sceny; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Zakończenie dnia